Eloping for Christmas
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Based on what Kurt said in the cut box scene. This what happened if Kurt and Blaine ran away to New York and to get married.
1. Chapter 1

"You sure you're ok with this?" Blaine asked as he looked at the ring placed on his boyfriend's left hand.  
"Totally, I want spend the rest of my life with you." Kurt said as he pulled his hand away from Blaine. "I wish I had gotten a better ring for you now." Blaine laughed as he pulled Kurt closer to him as they sat at the end of Kurt's bed.  
"It's perfect... you're perfect." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the cheek. They both hugged, and whispered  
"I Love You" to each other.  
"I guess we better start planning then." Blaine said as he got up and walked over to his bag and took out a notepad. Kurt got up and locked his bedroom door just to make sure no one walked in and ruined their plans. He then walked over his to computer and turned it on.  
"New York is going to be so beautiful this time of year." Blaine said as he sat himself on the floor next to Kurt. Both were daydreaming of the day they finally get to say 'I Do'. Kurt brought up the internet and googled a route for Lima to New York.  
"If we drive it will take us about 10 hours." He told Blaine who was writing, "Ok 5 hours each driving we can do that." They spent the whole evening researching and booking a hotel and a company who did weddings in Central Park.  
"Just need to sort out our suits and rings now." Kurt said as he printed off one of many conformation emails and placed them in a folder before both the lads got back up and looked at each other.  
"This time next week we will be ... wow hard to believe I will be able to call you my husband. Mr Kurt.." said Blaine as Kurt grabbed his hands and held them in his own  
"Anderson-Hummel sounds amazing don't you think" Said Kurt as he kissed his boyfriend.

The week pasted and it was hard for both of them not to tell anyone. They spent most of the week packing. Finally the morning arrived in which they would be eloping arrived, they had decided to use Blaine's car as it was bit bigger then Kurt's. As usual Kurt spent his morning with his family having breakfast listening to Burt talk to Finn about football and Carol cooking away. To get away with the fact that they would be away for a few days Kurt had made up a story about how him and Blaine would be going to a theme park out of state and would be staying in a hotel, two single rooms it was Blaine's gift to him for Christmas and Burt wasn't too happy with it but agreed to it. Kurt waited by the door for Blaine who was going to pick him up and then they would be off to start this next great adventure. After waiting for half an hour a car horn went off and Kurt knew it was Blaine, he quickly grabbed his stuff and made his way to the car taking one look back at his family who were waving at the door. Burt was going to kill Kurt for sure, his only son getting married without him being there but he didn't care. Blaine helped him put his bags in the back and they both got in.  
"You sure you're ready for this?" Blaine said as he typed in the address for the hotel on the gps. "Yes, let's get married."

The car journey took what seemed to be a millennium, they took breaks every now and again and made sure they took turns in driving. They kept each other entertained by singing. They finally made it to New York and drove straight to the hotel. Blaine had spent a bit of his savings on a posh hotel he wanted everything to be perfect. They found there room on the 30th floor and walked in.  
"This is beautiful Blaine" Kurt said as he walked up to the full length window and looked out at city which was now covered in darkness.  
"The lights are so beautiful aren't' they" said Blaine as he closed the door behind him locking it, he walked up to Kurt putting his arms around his waist and placing his head on his shoulders.  
"Well I can think of one thing more beautiful then them."  
"What?"  
"You" Blaine blushed and started to kiss Kurt's neck.  
"Think we should call it an early night, got a big day tomorrow hubby to be."

Kurt woke up to find the other half of the bed empty. Blaine was already in the bathroom getting ready. Kurt got up and pulled his suit out and grabbed the ironing board and iron. Blaine walked out half dressed surprising Kurt.  
"How you feeling?" Blaine asked Kurt as he went to his bag to fetch a little box.  
"Excited, you have your vows right?"  
"Of course I also have the rings." Kurt rushed over to Blaine and watched as he opened the box to see two little gold rings in there. Each with an engraving inside which had one word 'Courage' such a simple word but it meant so much to the both of them.  
"Do you like?" Blaine asked as he pulled one out and placed it into Kurt's hand.  
"Do I like... I love it" Kurt kissed his boyfriend before quickly checking it was the right size and then placing them back in the box.  
"3 hours" Kurt said as he went back over to iron his shirt.  
"Actually 2 hours, 58 minutes and 2 seconds" Blaine said checking his watch and then sitting himself on the end of the bed and put on his shirt. After getting ready they made their way to the office they needed to go to sign a few forms and then made their way with a guide from the company to central park.

The snow was deep, Blaine took out a camera and took a picture of Kurt in the middle of it. Kurt wore a black suit with a red rose attached on the side nothing to fancy Blaine had the same but his rose was yellow. Blaine had decided the flowers and remembered the time Kurt had brought him some roses when he got the lead in the 'West Side Story' they were red and yellow to. Both of them were guided to a quite area of the park, a few trees hung over the area shading it a bit from the snow but not completely. A few chairs were placed out and a wedding arch was in the centre covered in white roses.  
"You must be Blaine and Kurt right?" A woman dressed in a dark suit walked up to the two boys.  
"Umm yes I was told to give you this." He looked at Kurt he couldn't believe this was going to happen and he hadn't felt happier.  
"I'm Carry, we can start right away. We have two witnesses who will watch and that guy is Tim he will be taking photos for you guys." They both took a deep breath and made their way down to the arch. Both smiling at each other and looking into each other's eyes. They got there and handed one of the witnesses the ring box so he could pass them when ready.

They both took a deep breath and Carry began to talk.  
"Ladies and Gentleman we are here today to witness the wedding of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Anderson on this beautiful winter's afternoon in Central Park. Two souls brought together by love that are now ready to take the next step and give themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Now I know you have written your own vows so Blaine can you take Kurt's ring and place it on his left hand on the finger next to his little finger." Blaine took the ring and placed it at the end of Kurt's finger.  
"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the moment I saw you on Dalton's staircase you took my breath away, I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. It may have taken me time to work out why and how I felt for you but I'm so glad that you stayed around and waited for this foul to realise that it was love. You complete me Kurt, when you found me I had this gaping hole missing but there you were my... missing puzzle piece. You might not know this but you saved me Kurt, from everything. When you met me I tried to be strong but inside I was alone in this world but you were the only person to bring joy to my life and for the first time in a long time I felt like my life had meaning and it felt worth living again and now I'm here on our wedding day with you. I vow to love you every day until I die, to always be there when you need me, to be your shoulder to cry on when you're low, to support you in everything you do. Kurt I vow to never stop loving you and this ring." Blaine slowly puts the ring on Kurt's finger moving it up  
"...this ring will well when you look at it I hope it gives you courage like you do to me. I'm so happy that I can call you my husband." Kurt tried not to cry at the beautiful words that just came out of Blaine's mouth. He knew it was his turn so he took his ring and placed it at the end of Blaine's Finger.  
"Blaine Anderson, from the very first moment I saw you I knew I had to spend the rest of my days with you. You helped me through all my struggles and brought light to my life when everything was dark. You helped me to confront all my demons and in end I helped you with yours to. I look back now and laugh at the times when we were just friends and I'm glad we got time to learn about each other. God Blaine you're amazing and I look forward to the time when we are both old and gray and living in an old people's home together and we can tell our grandkids about how we meet and the adventures we had. You mean everything to me Blaine and I can't see life without you. We will face this world together and win. I vow everything to you and... I will love you to the day I die." Kurt finally finishes putting the ring on his finger. They look into each other's eyes knowing any second she would announce them as a married couple. Even Carry got lost in the most and shed a tear.  
"Congratulations I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss" Everyone clapped as the two embraced. This moment felt so perfect the snow falling on top of their heads as they kissed. They looked at each other for a second before they were told to look at the camera. They took a couple of shots under the arch and then some around the park.  
"How do you feel Mr Hummel?" Kurt asked Blaine.  
"Amazing Mr Hummel" Blaine said as kissed Kurt cheek.

Evening slowly came in and they had a candle lit dinner in a small cafe just by the park. They decided to take one final walk round the park one last time before heading off to there hotel. They came to a crowed area. They slowly made their way and saw a little band playing, the music was very jazzy and quite a few couples were dancing.  
"We haven't had our first dance yet" Blaine whispered to Kurt. Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to accept  
"May I have this dance". Kurt took Blaine's hand and they started to slowly sway to the music.  
"I want to stay in this moment forever" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN - So I was asked by quite a few people to do a chapter with the reaction of Burt so here you go. Hope you like._

* * *

The music finished and they stopped dancing, still holding onto each other but just looking into each other eyes. A round of applause snapped them out of there gaze as they saw one of the band members make a speech. They both turned round to watch the guy both wrapped in each other's arms.  
"We are now going to play our new song, it's about finding that special someone who you know is the one. Enjoy" The guy said as he walked back to his spot. Blaine and Kurt turned back to each smiling both and started dancing again. The snow started to fall again but that didn't bother them as it made everything that little bit more special. Blaine stopped dancing for a second letting go of Kurt.  
"Why did you stop?" Kurt asked unsure what was happening.  
"I'm sorry I just can't believe how beautiful this day has been. I don't think I've ever been so happy. I'm just scared now that if I blink this will all be gone and I'll be back in Ohio on my own." Blaine said as Kurt grabbed his hands.  
"You will never be on your own we have each other and that's all we will ever need." Kurt said as he reassured his now husband. Blaine smiled as they looked back into each other's eyes and they started to move with the music again.

Suddenly Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to find a guy looking at them.  
"I'm from the band they wanted to know if you guys just got married since your dressed in these suits." The tall guide said with his arms crossed. Both unsure what to answer with as they both were a bit scared of the guy.  
"Oh don't worry they just wanted to know if you were as they wanted to play a song for you guys and you could come and dance in front of the stage." The guy continued.  
"Umm yes, yes we are." Blaine answered proudly holding onto Kurt's shoulders.  
"Well if you would like to follow me" They followed the guy to the side of the stage where they were met by someone who took down there name to inform the band.  
"Just stand here will you and we will call you." The women said as she ran to the group.

"Now we have a special couple here tonight who just got married today so if you can make space for them to come and dance there first dance." Said the band member as he looked at Kurt and Blaine giving them a wink.  
"I present to you Mr & Mr Anderson – Hummel." They both walked out in front of the cheering crowd. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat as he walked out with Kurt. He had never seen so many people supportive of him and he was sure Kurt felt the same. Kurt felt Blaine's hand tighten a bit and he did the same back. They took their place and the music started, they slowly started moving to the music as people cheered. The women who had helped them earlier had agreed to take some pictures for the both of them.  
"I love you." Said Blaine.  
"I love you to."

It was getting late and two stayed until band stopped playing before slowly making their way back to the hotel just enjoying the sights hand in hand. The snow wasn't stopping anytime soon so they decided to make a snowman before they finally left central park.

The warm air from the hotel lobby hit then as soon as they walked through the front door. They both made their way to their room. As soon as they got in Kurt throw himself on the bed landing on his back with Blaine laughing. Blaine took off his gloves that he was wearing and careful placed them on the table and walked up to the window. Kurt jumped up and joined him walking up behind him and putting his hands on Blaine's waist. Blaine lent back letting his head rest on Kurt's chest.  
"Today has been amazing." Blaine said.  
"I can't imagine a more perfect wedding. That reminds me." Kurt said as he let go of Blaine and ran over to his suitcase.  
"What?"  
"So since we agreed we wouldn't tell our parents just yet about us getting married which means we can't wear our rings so I had this idea." Kurt pulled out a little bag that they give you when you buy a necklace. He pulled out two gold chains. He walked back to Blaine and placed one onto Blaine's hand.  
"I thought that we could put the rings on the chains so we could wear them but just not on show for now." Kurt said as he messed with his.  
"That is a brilliant idea Kurt." Blaine said as he hugged the boy before walking back to the bed area. They both kissed.

The few days at New York went quick and it was now time for them to make their way back to Lima. They spent the 10 hours enjoying the ride and singing along to the radio. Finally they pulled up to Kurt's house, both taking a sigh before getting out of the car. Both their eyes started to tear up, none of them wanted to go back home. Blaine went to the boot and pulled out Kurt's suitcase and slowly rolled it to the door as Kurt searched for his keys. He slowly placed the key in the lock before turning back to Blaine who was now crying.  
"Hey, I promise I will see you as much as I can over Christmas break and once that's over we can tell them." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into a hug trying himself not to cry.  
"I know, I know I'm just going to miss you so much."

Kurt didn't have the best Christmas day as he was wishing he could be spending it with Blaine but Burt wouldn't allow him to go over so he spent most of the day in a sad mood. He was happy when the day after Boxing Day finally arrived. Blaine had planned to go over his to hang out and to get away from his family. Kurt had spent most the day going through all his pictures from New York, he kept his left hand holding onto the chain that kept his ring safe. He heard Burt calling for him so he quickly minimised the tabs and went down. After doing a couple of tasks he was asked to do he ran up the stairs and straight to his room, he ran in and was about to close the door before he saw someone sitting at his computer.  
"Finn?" Kurt asked as he slowly walked up to the boy on his computer. Finn slowly turned around to Kurt who could see that he had the pictures up on the screen.  
"What are you doing on my computer Finn?" Kurt asked as he walked forward towards him to try and get to the computer but Finn blocked his way.  
"Mines stopped working and I need to check my emails... What is this Kurt?" Finn asked as he got up out of the seat.  
"It's nothing now get out of my room."  
"Kurt why are you and Blaine? It looks like your getting married here" Finn looked down at him with his arms crossed, he wasn't going to leave until he got an answer.  
"Finn" Kurt said as he knew he was caught and he couldn't do anything about it.  
"Please don't tell my dad." Kurt said as they both heard a voice.  
"Don't tell me what?" Burt said as he stopped by the door holding a newspaper and a mug of coffee.  
"Nothing" Kurt said as he looked at Finn in a way of please don't tell him. Finn looked at Kurt then to Burt then back again.  
"What are you kids hiding?" Burt said as he stepped into the room. Both stayed quite unsure what to say.  
Burt walked past his son and to Finn, something caught his eye.  
"What's this?" Burt asked as he moved Finn to the side and bent down to look at the screen. Kurt wanted to run but his feet were stuck to the floor even though he hated how he will have hurt his dad he still didn't regret any of it.  
"Kurt do you have something to tell me?" Burt said as he sat himself down on the seat and started going through the photos.  
"I.. I.." Kurt said unsure what to say. Finn stood there watching Burt.  
"You going to the theme park was a lie wasn't it." Burt said as he turned round. Both of them could see hurt in his face.  
"Yes" Kurt said giving into the fact that he was now busted.  
"What is this?" Burt asked.  
"Me... me and Blaine we.. we" Kurt took a breath  
"We went to New York and ... got married" Kurt said as he saw his dad sink into the chair, he was pretty sure he could see his heart breaking in front of him.  
"YOU DID WHAT!" Burt shouted  
"I'm sorry dad." Kurt said as he walked up to his father to try and comfort him.  
"GO DOWNSTAIRS NOW! FINN GET YOUR MOTHER!" Burt shouted as he got up off his seat and walked to the door with Kurt following.

There was a knock at the door and Burt made sure he was the first to open it. It was Blaine, looking very cheerful but that all changed when he saw the look on Burt's face.  
"Hello Blaine or should I call you now son-in-law." Burt pushed the door as far as it would go and pointed Blaine to the living room. He walked in and joined Kurt on sofa who was in a flood of tears.  
"What's happening?" Blaine asked as he put his arm around Kurt trying to comfort him. Burt walked back in the room. Carol was standing by the fireplace with Finn sitting on a chair at the side of the room. He had tried to escape but Burt wouldn't allow him.  
"Now that everyone is here you can tell what is going on." Burt said folding his arms across which made Blaine scared. He had never felt like this about Burt before and he always considered him more like his dad.  
"I'm so sorry dad but we are in love and we just couldn't wait any longer." Kurt cried out.  
"Kurt you're my only son why couldn't you have waited? You are way too young." Burt said as he tried to keep his presence scary but inside he was breaking, his own son had broken his heart.  
"Please dad" Kurt said as he walked up to Burt who know wouldn't look at his son.  
"Kurt I think what your father is trying to say is that he wanted to be there for his only son's wedding and now he won't get that chance." Carol said as he walked up to the boy.  
"But there's Finn" Kurt said pointing to the boy who was surprised that he was now brought into the conversation.  
"But honey that's not the same, Finn isn't his son not like you. You're his flesh and blood and that's special dear. You will understand when you have your own children."Carol said as she hugged the boy. Burt walked towards the sofa and sat next to Blaine who tried not to make eye contact.  
"I guess there is nothing I can do so." Burt said as he turned towards Blaine.  
"Blaine you already know I have always considered you like my own. I just wish you had waited a few more years but I'm glad it's you my Kurt has married." Burt said as he let his eyes fill with tears. Blaine turned to face Burt.  
"Please look after him." Burt said he wiped his eyes.  
"I promise" Blaine said as Burt hugged him.  
"If you ever hurt him you will have to deal with me."  
"Do you guys have rings?" Carol asked as she walked with Kurt over to Burt who hugged. Both the boys nodded and both pulled out the chains with the rings on. Kurt took his off and handed it to his dad who inspected it.  
"They are beautiful well you might as well wear them like you are meant to." Burt said as he handed it to Carol.  
"Come on then tell us all about it, let's see the pictures." Said Carol as she looked at the ring.


End file.
